


My Heart Is On the Ropes

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Those eyes. She knew those eyes from somewhere.





	My Heart Is On the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after rewatching S1 of _Law and Order: SVU_.
> 
> Title from "Surrender," by Anderson East.

“Is Olivia Benson here? I want to speak to Detective Olivia Benson.”

Olivia looked up from her desk at the sound of the woman’s fragile, uncertain voice and stared into a face from her past.

Olivia didn’t exactly recognize the pregnant blonde who stood in the entrance of the SVU squadroom, but there was an air of familiarity about her.

The woman clutched the hand of a small, sandy-haired child in one hand and a battered leather purse in the other. She had big blue eyes that were brimming over with tears.

_Those eyes. She knew those eyes from somewhere._

Olivia couldn’t help but shake the thought that she was _supposed_ to know this woman. That she was supposed to recognize her. Olivia could feel it nagging at her, tugging at the back of her mind the way the towheaded little boy was tugging at his distracted mother’s hand as she looked about her.

“I’m Lieutenant Olivia Benson,” she corrected gently, stepping out of her office and closing the door quietly behind her. She approached the woman, her gun weighing heavily against her hip. “How can I help you?”

“I need your help.” The blond woman began sobbing and the little boy looked up at her, a frightened look creasing the corners of his mouth and tightening around his eyes.

Olivia put a hand out to her. “I’ll do everything in my power to—”

“It’s me,” the woman wept, reaching out and grabbing onto Olivia’s outstretched hand. “Maureen. Maureen Stabler.”

Olivia went completely still as ice-water rushed through her veins.

Her first thought: _Oh, no. Elliot._

Her second thought: _Something’s happened to Kathy._

Olivia squeezed Maureen’s hand gently. “Maureen, honey, what happened?”

Maureen pulled her hand free of Olivia’s to brush a few stray strands of blond hair out of her face and wipe at her teary eyes. “I think—I think my dad is dead.”


End file.
